Mr Monk And The Storm
by OCDBoy
Summary: Mr.Monk and Natalie are investigating the Murder of a wheatherman. As the Storm rolls on,Mr.Monk get's more and more worried. Will he be able to solve this crime? Find out in the first episode of my new series,Mr.Monk and Season 9. Enjoy.


Monk Season 9 Episode And The Storm

Adrian Monk walked out of his step daughter Molly's house crying. He opened the doorknob with his sleeve then said while sobbing,"Mol-l-ly p-please d-don't l-leave S-san F-francisco!!!" Molly was leaving to get a job in New York. His assistant Natalie was by his side,trying to calm him. ",please stop,your making yourself sick!" She said as all signs of sobbing stopped with the mention of being sick.  
"Not really ."  
He started to sob again.  
Molly came out of her house with some suitcases. She hugged him tightly and said,"I'll see you again,dad." He looked at Natalie's purse after she hugged him. Natalie pulled out a small package of wipes and gave one to Monk. He wiped his hand's off quickly,then continued to sob.  
They watched the taxi-cab that Molly got in drive out of sight. Then they got in Natalie's car. On their way back to Monk's house a light rain started to drip on the window shield. By the time they got back to his house it was pouring terribly,and thunder rumbled,lightning flashed,and Monk was hipervenilating!  
and Natalie got out of the car and rushed into his house. They sat watching the news,when the T.V. started flashing,then turned back to normal. People were screaming. The weatherman was leaning over on the weather sign that showed a storm as big as him with huge red spots on it. He was dead.

The storm continued in the news office. No one knew who killed him,because the electricity went through the raging storm,Monk and Natalie got there. Captain Stottlemeyer came up to them and said,"This man,John Koselby was shot by someone in this room. You have to figure it out somehow,Monk." BOOM!!!!!!! A huge rumble of thunder shook the building. Monk cringed in fear and shouted,"Here's what happened...he was murdered. The end time to go home." He tried to get away but Natalie grabbed his hand. He looked at her with wide eyes as she got him a wipe to wipe off his hands.  
Monk straightened a painting on the wall,and looked back to the crime scene. He did the little hand thing that he normally does and looked around. A man with black hair and a small mustash sat in a chair,drinking coffee and crying.  
Monk walked up to him and asked him,"Sir,did you happen to know the victim very well?" The man nodded and said,"we lived together,we were brothers. Of course I was his FRIEND,I'M CRYING!!!!!"  
Monk got his finger and wiped a bit of spit off his face,and motioned Natalie to give him a wipe. He straightened another painting. BOOM!!!!!!! Another flash of lightning,and another cringe from Monk. He looked around and ran outside to the car.  
Natalie and Monk were being video taped under a small blockage from the rain by newscasters. The woman said,"Did you find anything to do with the death of ,?" She smiled when she mentioned his death. Monk froze up in front of the camera and mumbled something under his breath. The news caster leaned in close to his face so she could hear,and he cringed back and said,"Wipe,Natalie,hurry!  
He got into Natalie's car,wiping his hands. They started to drive of when the car went backwards for a few seconds. He looked at the newscaster and cleared his throat.  
"No."  
And they were off through the pouring down rain. Natalie couldn't see anything through the rain. So,she hit a pole,throwing her through the glass and in the path of the car. Natalie couldn't breath. up her cell phone and said,"I'll call an ambulance,Natalie,but get a wipe ready!!!! Oh,wait...there's a smudge..... I think I've got it. Wait,no. Yeah,wait,no,yeah,or no-",I CAN'T BREATH!!!!!!" Natalie interupted. Finnaly he called an ambulance. They got there and care-flighted Natalie to a hospital. In the ambulance,Monk straightened the bed. The nurse said,"Don't do that." He tried again,"Don't." He tried another time,"Don't!" He stopped.  
Natalie was in terrible shape. Her leg was bleeding very badly,Her arms were too. Her face was cut up and so was her hands. Monk once again tried to straighten the bed,",DON'T STRAIGHTEN THE BED!!!!!!!!" The nurse shouted at him.

Natalie in I.C.U.. It was terrible the way she looked. And it was terrible how other people looked in the waiting room Monk and Captain Stottlemeyer were in. wouldn't sit down,he kept counting to ten,he was restless of the people who were coughing and vomiting and sneezing around him.  
He turned around and said,"IF ANY OF YOU GIVE ME SWINE FLU,I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!"  
The people looked at him angrily. He stopped. "Captain...I know what happened. Here's what happened. The bullet that hit him,what did it look like?" Stottlemeyer said,"It seemed to be a normal one,but it had a brown...spot...in...it...!" Monk looked at him and nodded,"His brother and him were living together. They had arguements about a one thousand dollar bill. I saw it on his desk. wouldn't pay ANY PART of the bill! So he decided that he would kill him so the bill wouldn't be as bad,one computer used,one T.V. used,one room used...! So this morning,they were so mad at each other they didn't drink any coffee together,so John didn't see him drop the bullet in the coffee!"  
Stottlemeyer nodded and said,"Let's go." They rushed to the news office and ran through the pouring down rain and storm into the news place. Stottlemeyer said to them all,"I am Leland Stottlemeyer,chief of police. Jim Koselby,your under arrest for murder." Jim Koselby ran out into the storm.  
Stottlemeyer and Monk chased him out. Monk came back,straightened a picture,and rand out. It was a fall-out police chase,and then on the same turn Natalie wrecked on,Jim Koselby crashed his car.

There was a knock on Monk's door. He went to the door and opened it. Sharona Flemming Disher was standing in front of him. "Sharona,what are you doing here?" She smiled and said,"I'm your subsitute assistant until Natalie get's back." Monk looked at her and fainted. She looked at him,",are you okay? Adrian? Adrian,are you okay? Adrian?"

THE END

To be continued in and season 9 episode 2 And The Return of Dale The Whale.


End file.
